untitledneed help on a title
by dogboy1214
Summary: summary inside, rated for language. R&R, flames welcomed as long as they are presented respectfully.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers. It's been a long while. This is just an experimental story.** **I haven't written in a long time, so I'm really rusty. I haven't written because I've been busy, and lately I just lost the desire to do so because life has, in short, just been hell.** **I'll spare you my life story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story. Basically, Naruto gets completely fed up with stuff after a battle with Sasuke, but Hinata saves him from himself. I don't own Naruto. R&R please! Love it or hate it, it doesn't matter, just please take a few minutes to review. Without any further ado, I present this story.**

The story begins with Hinata. She was taking a walk to kill time (and to think about a certain somebody). When she got to the training field, she heard Naruto's voice. She hid among the trees to avoid detection as she tried to listen more closely to what her crush was saying.

"Do it. Just end it, please."

Hinata gasped. '_N-Naruto? Do what? End w-what, exactly?_' After she heard that, she again heard Naruto pleading.

"Please end it; I can't stand suffering like this anymore."

Hinata gasped in both shock and horror, but what shocked her even more was the voice that responded, sounding exactly like Naruto. She looked from behind the tree and saw that Naruto had created a shadow clone and was begging it to kill him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Hinata was even more horrified to see that the kunai had something dripping off of the end. '_Is that poison? H-he intends to k-kill himself?! N-no, I can't let you do that, Naruto! I still have to tell you that I love you!'_

"Throw it now."

"Alright. But what will you tell your friends in the village? What will you tell Neji? What will you tell Sakura? What will you tell Choji, Shikamaru, Pervy Sage, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, or Grandma Tsunade? What will you tell Hinata?"

Hinata gasped. "I'll tell them nothing. They don't need to suffer just because I am."

"But your death _will_ in fact cause them anguish."

"That doesn't matter. As long as my friends and the one I hold dear are safe, that's all that matters."

"So what about _her_?"

"Who?"

"Hinata. You're not gonna tell her?" Hinata froze.

"No. She doesn't need to know that I love her."

'_W-what? H-he loves me? He does! He loves me!'_ Hinata would have jumped for joy if not for Naruto's next words.

"She probably wouldn't care. Not to mention her family would frown greatly upon it." Hinata had felt a twinge in her heart at Naruto's words.

"Throw it now."

"Okay, then." the shadow clone replied as he pulled his arm back to throw the poison tipped kunai. As the clone's arm drew back further in slow motion (or so it seemed), Hinata's eyes widened as slowly as the clone's arm moved.

Just as the kunai was released in Naruto's direction, he closed his eyes and thought _'Hinata... I'm sorry... please forgive me... I wanted to be with you, but I never could...'_ The next thing he knew, he heard a _clang_, which caused his eyes to shoot open. He saw his kunai fall to the ground along with the single shuriken that diverted it.As soon as Naruto saw this, his eyes turned red with pupil slits as he snarled. He then leapt into the air toward the direction that the shuriken came from as he threw his arm back with a Rasengan formed in his hand. He saw the figure of Hinata starting to flee in the distance, but was currently unaware of her identity due to his emotional state.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her shuriken strike Naruto's kunai. Her relief was short-lived, however. For a moment after she sighed in relief, she heard Naruto's bloodthirsty snarl and saw the change in his eyes, along with the claws, fangs, etc. Then, she noticed he started to charge in her direction. _'Naruto...'_ she thought in a horrified manner as she started to run.

Naruto landed about 10 feet behind Hinata. The sound of his feet touching ground so close startled Hinata, which caused her to stumble slightly, then falling down. (sounds crappy, I know, but that's the only thing that really came to me at the time)After she fell, she rolled over, but caught herself on her forearms as she turned back to look at Naruto (again, I apologize for the lousy details). "N-Naruto..."

Naruto, or rather the beast of instinct that currently overwhelmed him at the time, had every intention of striking the person that dared to spy on him, even as he landed right behind them, without so much as a second thought. He even moved to start thrusting the Rasengan into the torso of the intruder. However, as soon as the witness turned their head and Naruto got a good look at their face, he froze. The Rasengan was about a foot and a half from Hinata. He then noticed her saying his name, with such fear that it was overwhelming. The Rasengan dissipated almost instantly, though his physical features remained unaltered. He then noticed Hinata's attempt to get his attention again, slightly more forceful than before.

Hinata saw Naruto freeze, which allowed her to breathe a bit easier. Then, the Rasengan disappeared, which caused most of her fear to vanish. Naruto still had a sense of himself. But he still wasn't completely himself, and was dangerous right then. One way or another, it was up to Hinata to quell the beast inside Naruto. "Naruto." He still made no movement. That was a good sign, as opposed to what could have transpired. "Naruto!"

After hearing her voice a second time, Naruto had found himself again, but was struggling to contain his emotion. Then he heard Hinata once more. His eyes turned back to their regular cerulean color with regular pupils, his fingernails and teeth returning to their original length. "H-Hinata..." He saw both relief and fear in her face. "Hinata... what are you doing here?"

"I... I was going for a walk, when I... when I heard you out here."

"I see... what all did you hear?"

"N-Naruto... did you really intend to d-die?"

"I do."

"But... but Naruto..."

"Nothing is going to change my mind."

"W-why, Naruto?"

"What all did you hear?"

"I... heard ev-everything."

"I see..."

"Is it true? Do you really...?"

"Love you? Yes. I do."

"Yet you were n-never going to tell me?"

"I wasn't going to, no."

"W-why? Did you not think I would feel the same?"

"That's partly true. That, as well as what your family would do."

"That doesn't matter!"

"Why... why would you throw that away?"

"Because I love you, N-Naruto. Why would you throw your life away and not let me know how you feel?"

"Because your family..."

"Stop." Hinata interrupted him. "That's not why. It's a concern, but that's not the main reason. Now, tell me why."

"It's because... I've been so scared that you would reject me, and I wouldn't be able to handle it... not after the other day..."

Hinata looked at Naruto questioningly. "Wh-what happened?"

Naruto wiped his eyes, trying to prevent tears from falling. "I... I don't wanna talk about it."

Hinata suddenly got very worried about Naruto's well being and wasn't about to leave him by himself. "N-Naruto... please... please tell me... I want to help you..."

"I know." Naruto then took a deep shuddering breath and said "It happened after I got back from my last mission for Granny Tsunade." Hinata remained silent and attentive. "You know how I disappeared for a short while after that?"

**Well, that's all for this chapter, so tell me what you guys thought. Like I said, it's been a loooong time, and I need to know just how bad my writing has suffered lol. I will probably only put notes on the last update I have on this story as well as this. Flame if you like, just tell me what you do or don't like about it. I don't want to sound rude here, but please do NOT flame saying the characters in this story are too emotional, or anything of the like. You should know to expect that in my stories (if you've read my work before), since I am a guy that feels, my characters tend to do the same. And they are also out of character to some extent. Hell, that's kinda the point with fanfiction. Anyways, that's all I have to rant about (for now) lol. Much love. Peace!**

**dogboy1214**


	2. Chapter 2

[_**last time**_]

"I know." Naruto then took a deep shuddering breath and said "It happened after I got back from my last mission for Granny Tsunade." Hinata remained silent and attentive. "You know how I disappeared for a short while after that?"

[_**presently**_]

"Yes."

"Well, I had requested to be able to go find Sasuke again. After about an hour of pleading, she caved. She told me that I could, on the condition that I follow whatever orders Kakashi-sensei would give me, since he had to accompany me. That was also the only way I would be able to proceed with my mission."

"But why did she make Kakashi-sensei accompany you?"

"A necessary precaution. Just to ensure that I would return safely. Also, Kakashi knows Sasuke better than any of the older shinobi, seeing as he was his sensei. Anyways, we had found him outside the borders of Fire Country. He had apparently intended to ambush part of Konoha to stir up unrest, and deplete our numbers so Sound could get an advantage over us."

"..."

"As a rogue ninja, his knowledge of the village would be invaluable. So his mission was reconnaissance..."

"I thought you said he was going to attack the village..."

"He was. But that wasn't his mission objective. He only ever thinks of his own fucking goal..." Hinata flinched at his use of such a strong curse word. "...sorry... but all he thinks of is how to further accomplish his goal of destroying his brother. So me and Kakashi bumped into him, and he said something along the lines of 'how nice that the strongest would so willingly come to meet their deaths, making the village so much easier to pick off', which pissed me and Kakashi-sensei off. Sensei then said he 'couldn't believe that one of his students could go so wrong'. Then he asked why Sasuke chose such a dark and bitter path when he had warned him before that accomplishing his revenge in such a way would just leave him empty. Sasuke said that none of that mattered to him anymore. Kakashi tried to dissuade him, but Sasuke came right out and said that he loathed everything about the village and everyone in it."

Hinata gasped. "H-he didn't!"

Naruto nodded grimly. "He did. He even came right out and said the only thing he valued from the village was the friendship we had."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh. I guess you never heard that."

"Heard what?"

"The only way to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, an almost legendary power which he seeks to be able to beat Itachi, is by slaughtering his closest friend."

"H-h-he...?"

"Yes. He intends to kill me to be able to avenge his clan."

"That's horrible!"

"I know. And yet I spend so much time and energy to try to bring him back."

"If he constantly tries to kill you, then why..."

"I don't know why I do it, to be completely honest with you. I guess it's because I don't wanna give up my best friend. Maybe it's because I think he's still got some good left in him."

"..."

"So anyways, after that, he and I battled. I caused him to transform, like before, and I did as well."

"Oh, Naruto..."

"I hold within me the spirit of the Nine-Tails. If that scares you, you don't have to talk to me any-"

Hinata silenced him with a kiss. "I love you no matter what. You aren't the Nine-Tailed Fox, you are my Naruto."

"Hinata... I love you."

"I know. But go ahead, continue."

"Anyways, after he transformed, Kakashi-sensei still tried to talk sense into him. So he trapped sensei in a genjutsu, incapacitating him. Naturally, that pissed me off even more. So I charged at him. I used my Rasengan and he used his, or rather, sensei's Chidori. It ended in a stalemate, again, and he said he would not fail to kill me and obtain that power the next time we met. He released the genjutsu on sensei, and then he vanished. Kakashi-sensei and I returned to the village that evening. As we entered the village, he tried to cheer me up by saying that if anyone could save Sasuke from the darkness, it was me. I told him that Neji had said that before. He said that he was a sharp kid, and that I just had to continue training. I have been here for about two and a half days training nonstop. I've been too distracted to make any progress, so I got sick of it all and decided to do away with this suffering."

"Naruto... I won't say that I know how it feels to be betrayed, because I honestly don't. I know it must hurt, but that's no reason to throw it all away..."

"Hinata..."

"Not when you know how I feel about you."

"But..."

"No. You aren't leaving me behind."

"I'm not..."

"If you kill yourself, you will be. And I don't care what my family thinks."

Naruto sighed. "Hinata... I want to be with you..."

"Then be with me."

"But I don't want you to have to put up with a lowly failure like me..."

"Hush. You are no failure. You are my one. You are my Naruto, as I am your Hinata."

"My Hinata... I like the sound of that," Naruto said with a chuckle.

Hinata giggled. "'My Naruto' does have a nice ring to it." They embraced fully and shared another kiss. (After the first, they stood in an embrace, Naruto having his hands on Hinata's waist and Hinata's hands being behind Naruto's head (for whoever couldn't picture that without this explanation. Namely, lots of people lol)). After they separated, Hinata said "It's about time for us to get back, I'm sure everyone's worried about you."

"Yeah, I guess so." Naruto said with a grin. Hinata took his hand, and the couple walked back to the village center. As they walked, Naruto said "Thank you so much, Hinata."

"Hm?"

"You saved me from the darkness. I've heard Neji saying how I saved him from the darkness, yet I had no idea how much that meant until you did the same thing for me. You accept and care for me, despite my being an appalling failure. Thank you so much." Hinata smiled. "You really are my true love, Hinata. I can't thank you enough for that."

"As you are mine, so I guess we're even."

Naruto chuckled. "I guess so."

**Not really much to say here. However, I do have one comment. Whenever I write, I tend to never separate what I write into different chapters until it's done and/or I get it ready to post. As such, I am rather terrible or 'green' in the ways of making decent cut-off points. So, if you dislike where the chapters split off, or something, then please tell me a way to make it better, so the flow is just right for the rest of the viewing public. All I ask is that any remarks are worded respectfully, as I am the kind of person that respects until given reason not to. All that aside, please r&r.**

**dogboy1214**


	3. Chapter 3

[_**last time**_]

"As you are mine, so I guess we're even."

Naruto chuckled. "I guess so."

[_**presently**_]

They arrived at the village center, and sure enough, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Shizune (on Granny's orders, seeing as she was unable to take part in a search party due to her position) were about to set out in search of Naruto. Just before they took off, they saw Naruto and Hinata walking.

"Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Oh, thank God we found you. We had started to assume the worst."

"Well, that's pretty perceptive of you, Kakashi-sensei..."

"What do you mean?" Shizune asked.

"Well, I assume you heard the story from Kakashi-sensei..."

"Yes..."

*FLASHBACK*

Kakashi had landed in front of the Hokage Tower, seeing Tsunade standing in the doorway as he stood outside drenched from the pouring rain. "Lady Hokage!"

"Hm? Kakashi? What is it? What's wrong?"

Kakashi was still out of breath. "You... gotta help me..."

"What happened?"

"Just... had a terrible vision... from my Sharingan..." (I know this part is painful to read, but it just came to me that way. Also, given its abilities, the Sharingan can **kinda **show the future… so yea… sorry bout that)

Tsunade adopted a more serious look, replacing the questioning look from moments ago. "About what?"

"Naruto..."

"What?! What did you see?"

"H-he... is in danger... about to die..." Kakashi said, breathing starting to return to normal.

"What? By who? Where is he?"

"I don't know. But I saw him at the training field."

"Damn it! Shizune!"

The person in question appeared a moment later. "Yes, milady?"

"You and Kakashi go to the training field at once!"

"Right."

They left shortly after. Tsunade walked to the window shortly after and saw Kakashi and Shizune off. As soon as they were gone, she shouted out the window. "DAMN IT!"

"What's all the commotion about?" Jiraiya just so happened to be outside at the time. (again, crappy details, I know, sorry)

"Kakashi said he saw Naruto in grave danger at their regular training grounds."

"Probably the aftermath of his last mission failure."

"How the hell did you know he went after Sasuke?"

"That kid's easy to read. Not to mention your dulcet tones when he begged you to let him go."

"Shut up with the jokes, Jiraiya! Just go help Shizune and Kakashi find him!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

He left moments later. "Damn it, if the kid's gonna be Hokage, he's gonna have to get his head straight."

As Jiraiya caught up with the others he asked "So what the hell's going on? There's something Tsunade's not telling me..."

"Actually, there's not." Kakashi said. "It's not what she didn't tell you. There is more to it, but I didn't tell the Hokage."

"What didn't you tell her?"

"The vision of Naruto is true."

"So he is in danger?"

"Yes."

"Well, what didn't you tell her?"

"I never mentioned who was threatening his life."

"Who the hell was it?"

"No one."

"What?! You mean..."

"Yeah..."

"Why the hell would that kid resort to suicide?"

"Well, it's not _technically_ suicide."

"What do you mean?"

"He's using a shadow clone to do it."

"What?"

Kakashi nodded. "He's even using its kunai so there wouldn't be any trace of evidence left."

"Why the fuck would that kid be so stupid..."

"You know about his recent mission, if I'm not mistaken, Master Jiraiya?"

"Yes..."

"Well, it ended pretty much like last time. That said, I told him to keep training in an attempt to cheer him up, but it didn't really work..."

"Damn it! I told him to forget about Sasuke... That kid is so stubborn..."

"But you know as well as we," Shizune stated, "that he would never even dream of abandoning one he considers a comrade, regardless of how they betray him."

"Yes, I know that. An endearing quality for a future Hokage, but frustrating nonetheless. He needs to learn that there are times when you have to leave comrades behind."

"Like with you and Orochimaru, when he became a rogue ninja?"

"Yes. The circumstances are the same."

"Not exactly," Shizune remarked. "Naruto seems convinced that they are different."

"He's abandoning everything for the sake of power. Sasuke is following Orochimaru's example very well. As I told Naruto, those two are cut from the same cloth. He just can't accept the fact that Sasuke will never change..."

"That may be true," Shizune commented, "but then if he could forget so easily, that wouldn't have been much of a friendship. And true friendships seem to be more Naruto's style."

"Alright, enough said." said Jiraiya. "First we concentrate on finding that kid, then I'm kicking his ass."

"Got it." Kakashi replied. They skidded to a halt a moment later as two people had appeared a ways in front of them. "Naruto!"

*END FLASHBACK*

(The rain had stopped shortly after Kakashi spoke with Tsunade)

"Well, after we got back, Kakashi told me to keep training so I would be able to save Sasuke from the darkness. I went to train, to at least attempt it. I only trained half-assedly."

"How long were you out there?" Kakashi asked.

"Two and a half days."

"No wonder I had such trouble finding you..."

"After that much time, I knew I wasn't making any progress, so I said 'to hell with it'."

"Naruto, haven't you been taught better than that?"

"I'm a failure, sensei! I've failed so many times to save the one I call my best friend! I'll never be Hokage if I'm such an appalling failure!"

"Ah... but Naruto, someone once said 'the road to success is paved with many failures'." Jiraiya said sagely. "You'll still be Hokage one day."

"I'm not gonna betray him; he's my best friend."

"Even after his betrayal?"

"Damn right."

Jiraiya sighed exasperatedly, which caused Hinata to giggle. "So what's the story with your lady friend here?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"I know that, smart ass. I figured that when we saw you two holding hands." That statement caused a slight blush on the couple's faces. "I meant you still intended to die when you had her waiting for you?"

"Well... I was kinda unaware of it at the time..."

"You mean you weren't an item before?"

"No, not at the time."

"You seriously didn't notice how she pined for you since your days at the academy?"

Naruto blushed lightly and stammered. "Sh-shut up!" This caused Hinata to giggle, then she kissed his cheek. His face spontaneously combusted, earning a chuckle from the Jonin and Sannin. "So if you'll excuse us..." Hinata and Naruto walked past the adults, hand in hand.

Jiraiya called out, "Hey, Naruto!"

"What?"

"Would you mind if I followed you two around sometime? I need to write my next volume for Make Out Paradise!"

"Yes, I would!" Naruto and Hinata then started to walk much faster.

Jiraiya burst out laughing. "Lighten up, Naruto! I'm just busting your balls!"

"I'm aware of that!" The couple continued on, relatively quickly, without looking back again. After they disappeared, Kakashi chuckled.

"Do you really have to give him such a hard time?" Shizune said with a frown.

"I think Hinata's the only person that gives him a hard time."

"What…" Shizune said, but a moment later caught his meaning and blushed heavily as she said "Master Jiraiya!"

Kakashi merely chuckled.

**This time, I really have nothing to say here lol. Please r&r.**

**dogboy1214**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's the very last section I have written. it would have been posted a couple days sooner, but my laptop has been a REAL pain in my ass lately, the internet on it at my house has been practically nonexistent lately(since I got back), and it's been aggravating me like you would not believe. Anyways, I forgot this in my earlier chapters, but here's my disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do i make any money from this.**

[_**last time**_]

"Do you really have to give him such a hard time?" Shizune said with a frown.

"I think Hinata's the only person that gives him a hard time."

"What…" Shizune said, but a moment later caught his meaning and blushed heavily as she said "Master Jiraiya!"

Kakashi merely chuckled.

[_**presently**_]

After Naruto and Hinata walked back to the village, the couple in question happened to bump into Sakura. "Naruto!" she said in surprise. "Kakashi-sensei just went out looking for you."

"I know. We bumped into him."

"Oh. I see." A few moments later, she decked Naruto. "You idiot! What were you thinking?"

"So you heard, huh?"

"Of course I did!"

"So let's tell the whole village, why don't we?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"I know Grandma Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei. They wouldn't have told you. Then again, you always were good at eavesdropping."

This caused Sakura to blush. "That's besides the point. That's no reason to..."

"Sakura." Naruto said quietly. "Drop it."

"'Drop it' hell! I wanna know, and you're gonna tell me. Why?"

"Naruto isn't r-really comfortable t-talking about it right now..." Hinata added.

"I understand, but he is my teammate, after all."

"It's fine, Hinata. Sakura, do you recall what you said to me before Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Neji, and I left to find Sasuke?"

"That was quite some time ago, but yes..."

"The 'once in a lifetime request' you asked of me?"

"Yes..."

"That I swore to you that I would do, my 'promise of a lifetime'?"

"Well..."

"Not only did I fail in keeping that promise to you, but I failed in saving my best friend, who is hell-bent on killing me to avenge his clan. Do you have any idea how overwhelming that is?"

"I... had no idea..." Sakura said in shock. "Wait, killing **you** will avenge his clan? How the hell does that make any kind of sense?"

"Oh, I suppose Grandma did keep it quiet..."

"Kept what quiet?"

"Sasuke is trying to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan to bring down Itachi."

"Mangekyo Sharingan?"

"Yeah. Apparently, it's some kind of legendary jutsu of the Uchiha clan."

"And killing you will allow him to obtain it?"

"Yeah. That's the only way one can get it, by slaughtering their closest friend."

"Oh... my God... I'm sorry, Naruto... I had no idea..."

"I figured as much." Naruto said in a slightly sour tone.

"Well... I asked you that back when I was in love with him. You don't have to keep risking yourself to keep that promise."

"You mean you're not anymore? Well, that's surprising. However, a promise is a promise, and I must honor it. Not to mention that in spite of everything, I still consider him my best friend."

"Are you crazy?!"

"No."

"You really are something else, Naruto. Hinata, I gotta warn you that you will have your hands full with this knucklehead."

"Hey!"

"I d-don't think there will be any p-problem."

"Thank you." Naruto said as he nuzzled Hinata's neck. Then he turned to Sakura and said "See?"

Sakura just shook her head.

Hinata said "We really must be going."

"Yeah, we'll see you later, Sakura."

"I wish you guys all the happiness in the world."

"Th-thank you..."

"See you lovebirds later."

"See you."

"G-goodbye."

Naruto and Hinata continued to walk through the village, until they passed a certain person's favorite restaurant. "Hey, Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna stop here and get some ramen?"

"S-sure, N-Naruto... I'd l-love to."

Naruto grinned widely as the couple walked into Ichiraku.

As they entered, Teuchi said "Well, if it isn't my best customer! What can I get for you today, Naruto?" As he said that, he noticed that Naruto wasn't the only one paying him a visit.

"I'll have a bowl of miso ramen, and... what do you want, Hinata?"

"M-miso will be just f-fine..."

"Alright, then. Two bowls of miso ramen, please!"

"Coming right up! I expect you're gonna be paying for both, Naruto?"

"Absolutely."

Teuchi chuckled.

"Aww..." Ayame said. "That's so sweet of you, Naruto!"

"I'm surprised." Teuchi said. "You usually start with three or four bowls of the stuff. Tell me, are you trying to cut down to look like more of a gentleman in front of Hinata?"

"Well, she **is** my girlfriend..."

"So you finally asked her out, eh? I was wondering how long it would take ya."

"Father!" Ayame said. "Never mind him, Naruto. We're both very happy for you two. In fact, you can have half off the second bowl, our way of congratulating you and saying we're happy for you."

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed. "You don't have to do that, really!"

Ayame giggled, and Teuchi laughed heartily.

A few moments later, Ayame and Teuchi walked over, each carrying a bowl of ramen. "Order's up!" Teuchi said cheerfully. After they set the bowls down, he added "We'll just leave you two alone now." and winked in Naruto's direction.

"... Old man!"(I don't know how he actually addresses Teuchi, so bare with me)

Teuchi chuckled.

"They're... very n-nice people..." Hinata commented.

"Yeah, they are. And they make the best ramen around." Naruto said. "I don't think there's a single negative characteristic about them."

Hinata giggled.

"So... what have I missed since I've been gone?"

"Not really much..." Hinata said. "After you left for your mission... I was so worried about you... I just kept praying that you would come back safe."

Naruto's face fell. "And to think... I was so selfish... I almost left you behind... I'm such a fool..."

"It's okay, Naruto."

"It's not. I would have abandoned you, someone I hold dear, which would have made me no better than Sasuke."

"It's fine, Naruto. I forgive you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"As I you."

"Can you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For taking so long to tell you how I feel."

"Hinata, how could..."

"If I'd told you to begin with, then you probably wouldn't have had thought of killing yourself like you did at the training field. If you had succeeded... it would have b-been my f-fault..." Hinata said, as she started to cry. "A-and I... wouldn't have been able to l-live with m-myself..."

Naruto gasped. "Hinata..."

"P-please tell me you forgive me, N-Naruto..."

"I do. But you would not have been to blame. It would have been all on me."

"N-Naruto... you don't have to shoulder all the blame..."

"But I'm not gonna blame you, Hinata. I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I did that."

"Oh, Naruto."

They kissed, and then ate their ramen, enjoying each other's company. The conversation went uphill from there. As they finished their ramen, Naruto left the money on the table and called out "Money's on the table!" as he took Hinata's hand and walked outside.

"Well, what do you wanna do now?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Hmm... walking is just fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just as long as I get to spend time with you."

"You're a sweetheart." Naruto said with a grin.

Hinata smiled and said "So are you."

Less than a minute later, Neji just so happened to cross their paths. "So, Naruto, you're back. And it seems you've finally noticed my cousin's amorous intentions."

Hinata blushed, but Naruto said "Of course I have. I have for some time now."

Neji smiled and said "Is that so? Then would you mind explaining why it seems only now you've acknowledged said feelings?"

"I actually had the same feelings."

"Really, now?"

"But your uncle isn't exactly the most friendly person."

Neji chuckled. "I guess you're right about that. I suppose I'll take my leave now. Good luck Naruto, Lady Hinata."

"Nice talkin to ya, Neji."

"Likewise."

"G-good bye, cousin."

Neji walked away. "I guess all that remains is to meet your father, Hinata." Naruto said, as he gulped.

"Don't worry, Naruto. He'll like you."

"Yeah... uh... no offense, hun, but that's not exactly encouraging."

"Really, he will. After all, it was all thanks to you that Neji stopped being such an angry person, especially toward my father."

A while later, they arrived at the Hyuga compound. Naruto took a deep breath and said "Well, this is it..."

"Don't worry, Naruto. It'll be fine."

As soon as Hinata put her hand on the door, it opened to reveal Hiashi standing in the doorway. "Hinata, you're late for dinner. I was just going to search for you. Why are you late?" Hiashi then glanced at Naruto, standing by Hinata, looking as nervous as Hinata herself usually was. He even did the finger-twitching. "I see. Out on a little stroll?"

"Yes, father. Naruto, this is my father."

"N-nice to meet y-you, s-s-sir." Naruto said. Hiashi stared at him, pseudo-coldly, then smiled warmly and extended his hand, which Naruto shook, a little surprised at such a warm welcome.

"I am Hiashi Hyuga, and it is nice to meet you, after my daughter has spoken of you. Quite frequently, in fact."

Hinata blushed and said "Father!"

Hiashi chuckled. "Though I am rather surprised at you, Hinata."

"Huh?"

"You should have sent word that you were bringing a guest for dinner."

"Well... I wasn't exactly able to... Neji didn't seem to be walking back to the compound..."

"Ah... speaking of him, Naruto..."

"Yes, sir?"

Hiashi laughed heartily. "You don't have to acknowledge me so formally."

"S-sorry... but yes? You were saying?"

"I owe you a debt of thanks. He had been so hostile, up until he lost at the Chunin exams."

"Uh... you're welcome..."

Hiashi smiled. "Would you like to come inside?" Hiashi said as he stepped aside to allow the couple passage.

"Sure." Naruto said as he and Hinata walked into the house past Hiashi.

"Will dinner be ready soon, Father?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi nodded. "It will be ready in about 20 minutes."

"Okay. Let's go up to my room, Naruto."

"Okay."

Just as the couple continued to the staircase, Hiashi said "Make sure your door stays open, Hinata." That statement caused the couple to freeze and blush horribly.

"Father!"

Hiashi chuckled. "I was only kidding. I trust you two."

"Father, you're going to give Naruto a heart attack! Come on, Naruto." Hinata said as she started leading Naruto up the stairs to her room. As they entered her room, Hinata said "It suits me." Then, after she got no response from Naruto, she looked back at him, to see he was bright red in the face. This caused her to giggle as she said "You can breathe you know, Naruto."

Naruto then took a very deep, almost exaggerated breath. "Oh, geez..." Naruto said as he plopped himself onto Hinata's bed. "That was scary."

"You mean my father?"

"Yes."

Hinata giggled. "I know he seems bad, but once you get to know him he's actually a really nice person."

"Does he always say embarrassing comments though?"

"Sadly, yes. You'd think even I would be used to it, since he always has been like that, but I'm not."

"Are all parents like that?"

"No, just him."

Naruto chuckled.

They had spent the next 20 minutes just enjoying each other's company. In other words, cuddling. They almost jumped when Hiashi called up the stairs to summon them for dinner.

"Hinata! Naruto! Dinner is ready!"

After jumping out of his skin, Naruto said "Holy crap! Uh, shall we go downstairs for dinner now, hun?"

"Mm-hmm."

The happy couple walked downstairs hand in hand. Dinner was going to prove interesting.

**Okay. This is all I have written for this story thus far. I tried rereading all of this to get more ideas of where I intend this story to go, but failed horribly. So, if any of you guys could give me some ideas to continue this, I would be grateful. My partner in writing, darkpriestess1617 and I, have not been able to get together for writing in sooo long, and I can always use the help. If you would have some kind of idea where I can go, please don't hesitate to pitch me an idea or 2, and if given help, I **_**will**_** make sure to give credit where credit is due. Please r&r. Much love. Peace!**

**Dogboy1214**


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well readers, as much as I hate it when other authors do this, after so long on hiatus, I'm discontinuing this story. Yeah, it kind of bugs me when authors wait so long only to drop a story, but I literally have no idea when I last thought of anything even remotely related to publishing fanfictions. That, as well as the facts that I haven't posted in roughly two and a half years and with me trying to finish college in a couple years and moving on through my life, I will not be posting anything else on fanfiction. If anyone wants to claim my last story then just say the word, but if not then no harm done. It's been fun, and I've enjoyed writing when I have written stuff, but I will be having a lot more responsibilities coming up in the near future that will have to take precedence. Thanks to any readers who have read my stories and I hope you enjoyed them. God bless!**

**Over and out,**

**Dogboy1214**


End file.
